


I've got a secret (to share with you)

by IsTheMedia



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Day 3 Date Gone Wrong, IshimondoWeek2k19, M/M, Monster!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: ISHIMONDO WEEK IS HERE! Ishimondo Week 2k19 Day 3: Date Gone Wrong. I've been doing art for the past two days (found on my tumblr @isthemedia and my instagram @medifolio) while for today-and another day later in the week-I've decided to write something! Hence my Hiatus on "With Hope" and "What's in a Name".





	I've got a secret (to share with you)

**Author's Note:**

> In the world, there are Ultimates and normal people. 
> 
> ...well...okay that was a lie. 
> 
> There are Ultimates, normal people...and monsters. 
> 
> And sometimes they can be both.

**Day 3: Date gone wrong**

 

- _-Monday: After School 16:00_

 

There were some people destined to be Ultimates, while others were forever meant to be just, average people. This was something that was becoming more and more accepted.

Hell, it was something Mondo accepted. Wasn’t like he’d be able to change a fuckin’ thing anyway.

But…

There was more. There was always more.

It just didn’t come out until that one day…

 

_It was already making headline news. Aiko Nurakami, the Ultimate Master of Ceremonies-transformed. It wasn’t like something you’d see in like an movie or like that. More of, just dropping a disguise._

_The Ultimate was enjoying herself as she hosted one of the biggest televised events in all of Japan. And her disguise dropped._

_It wasn’t like her flesh melted away, just sorta flickered out, exposing the skeletal structure underneath._

_It was dead quiet…_

_Before it erupted in a loud and nearly chaotic din._

_The Ultimate Master of Ceremonies, was also a monster._

_A Hone-onna._

 

Mondo sighed as his legs twitched slightly from how he was sitting. Just like that the idea that monsters were among people was out. All the fuckin’ work they’d put in to making sure nobody found out about them just gone like that!

He stretched and scratched at the back of his neck.

“Kyoudai, are you alright?”

Mondo looked across the small table in the library where he sat. Riiiight, he was suppose to be studying. Studying with Taka. Dammit how did he get on this train of thought then?

“You seem distracted,” Taka began. “I understand that studying this may seem boring and unimportant since nothing much has changed since that incident. However! It is VITAL that you learn this for out Current Events class!”

Right. Mondo sighed and eyes darted to the window. He knows he should try and concentrate, but he couldn’t. He wanted to! He did! Taka was takin’ his time ta help him, and he couldn’t be assed to even--

Fuckin’ how close was it to the new moon? He just wanted it done and over with! He NEVER felt THIS antsy before!

Then again, when he was home he was able to walk around with his horns, ears and tail out in the open. It helped somehow...Daiya explained it once but he just couldn’t think right now. It was too big of a risk to let them out here at Hope’s Peak!

The sound of a book snapping shut drew him out of his thoughts. Oh shit, Taka didn’t look happy.

“I can see that you do not wish to be here,” Taka said in that tone that over authoritative tone. Shit, he really wasn’t happy.

“Taka,” Mondo stood up after the other. “Bro, come on! Wait!” Taka was already making his way out of the library, and Mondo was chasing after. He growled, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. That sounded almost feral! FUCK!

“We’ve wasted enough time today,” Taka stated. “If you didn’t want my help, you could have just said so.”

“I-it’s not like that! Really!” Mondo replied as he reached out. “I’m just...I have a lot on my mind right now...like personal shit.”

“Please don’t swear during school hours.”

Man, Taka was pretty pissed. “I’m sorry bro...I’m just, kinda distracted is all.” Well he was usually always distracted when alone with the moral compass, but this was just--that was something more than that okay!?

“Distracted? How could you be distracted when we should be focussing on our education?”

“Ju-just...listen it’s personal, alright? H-how about we try again?” Taka didn’t look convinced. “I mean it...Friday night. What do ya say? That test ain’t until next Wednesday.” The moral compass seemed to think it over for a few moments, unsure as to trust the biker or not. “C’mon I’ll throw in dinner too!”

Ah shit he hoped that didn’t sound too desperate.

Taka sighed as he tugged at the high collar of his uniform jacket.  “If you insist...but no distractions Kyoudai!”

Mondo grinned. “It’s a man’s promise!”

 

_\--Monday: Night Time 19:00_

 

“Fuck,” Mondo groaned as he thumped his head against his dorm wall. He felt so goddamn agitated! It felt like he wanted to run ten laps around the campus.

Go downtown and get into a brawl.

Bust into Taka’s room, just tackle the moral compass to the ground and--

He smacked his head a bit harder this time. There was going to be no way in HELL he’d be able to focus on Friday if he didn’t get THIS under control. Maybe a shower would calm him down.

Yeah that’d work.

Grabbing the small bag that held his shower stuff, he made his way out of his room and to the showers. When he stepped in, he thought he’d be the only one in there--

He should have known he have shitty luck.

What the hell was Kuwata even doing?

The baseball player, was flexing in front of the mirror. Mondo rolled his eyes. Dude was narcissistic as fu--What the fuck was wrong with his back?  

It seem Leon didn’t notice anyone else had stepped in, cause if he did Mondo seriously doubted THAT would have been on display.

A hole in the middle of his back, and was that a tuft of fur at the base of his spine?

Closing the door behind him, Mondo finally spoke up. “Uhhhh...Kuwata, don’t think ya should have that, just hangin’ out.”  

At least Leon had the decency to react like how ANYONE would have. He yelped and jumped before turning to face Mondo. “DUDE! The fuck!? Ya hear of knocking!?”

“Uhhhh dude, communal showers? Who the fuck needs ta knock?” His eyes still focussed on the hole in the baseball player’s back, thanks to the mirror showing its reflection. It seemed to fade between being there and disappearin’.  

“Y-yeah w-well--well! Uh…shit...Ya can’t tell anyone what ya saw!” Leon sounded panic.

“Dude, relax,” Mondo sighed as he set his bag down on one of the benches. “You ain’t gonna be able ta hide it if ya don’t.”

Leon stared at him. “Yer...not freakin’ out?”

“Why should I?”

“Um hello,” Leon turned his back to him to point at the obvious area. “Big hole in the middle of yer friend's back here.”

“Who the fuck said we’re friends?!”

“Tch, fuck you too dude,” Leon huffed. “So come on what gi--Oh shit…” he cut himself off and turned to face Mondo again. A smirk slowly spreading across his face. “Oh shit!”

“Shut up.”

“Yer one too!”

Mondo rolled his eyes again. He could have argued or let this go one, but fuck it. He wanted a shower and figure out what the fuck he could do for Friday if THIS didn’t help. Instead, he let his ears out, but just for a brief moment. Heh, that actually felt nice...made him feel a little less jittery.

“Of course yer a wolf…”

The biker sighed and opened his bag. Maybe if he just carried on, Leon would get the hint and just leave, right? He really REALLY didn’t want to deal with this right now. “I’m not a wolf...I’mma  hellhound. Mind leavin’? I wanna try and relax.”

“Ooooh right,” the baseball player said as if he remembered some detail. “There’s a new moon comin’, or does shit like that affect wolves.”

“I’m not a wolf,” Mondo glanced over. “How many wolves do you even know?”

“Enough,” Leon shrugged as he made his way over and started to dress. Well the hole was gone, so that’s a good thing. “So does it like affect you then, I mean being a hellhound.”

“Tch, we’re strongest on pitch black nights...what do ya think?”

“So whatcha gonna do about it on Friday?”

Mondo froze. “Say what?”

Leon looked over as he was threading his goatee through one of the beads. “Friday night? Ya know, that’s when the new moon is. So whatcha gonna do?”

Mondo felt his stomach drop.

Oh he was so fucked.

 

 _\--Monday: Night Time 19:45_

 

_“Come on dude,” Leon urged Mondo out of the showers._

_After all there was no point in using them anymore. His thoughts were kicked into overdrive now. Shit shit SHIT! He made plans with Taka that night! No fucking way he’s gonna call it off! He can’t! It was a man’s promise!_

_“Let’s talk ta Chihiro.”_

_Chi? Wait what?_

 

Mondo wasn’t sure how to feel though. He looked between the two. Leon took off his shirt again almost as soon as they were in. The hole in his back on display along with a bushy red fox tail...so was it a lie that he said he dyed his hair? Did he dye it black originally?

He was about to ask why the hell he took it off--  
“Leon! Knock next time!”

Mondo looked over to Chihiro who was at their desk and could just…

“Mondo!” Chihiro’s face was smooth--like he had no freaking face! But in an instant after the initial shock; those big brown eyes and small effeminate features suddenly appeared. “I-I ah--LEON put your shirt back o--”

“Chill Chi, he’s one of us!” He could just _hear_ the grin. Chihiro didn’t look convinced. Leon whipped around. “Come on! Whip ‘em out!”

“I ain't’ whippin’ anythin’ out!”  

“I-I...please don’t tell Mondo,” Chihiro asked softly. “I...I know I’m asking you to keep _another_ secret but--”

Mondo sighed some. Fucking hell Leon…

Chihiro gasped as he saw those horns, then ears...and that tail after Mondo shrugged out of his coat. Leon looped an arm around the programmer. “See! Awesome right!?”

“I...ah...I promise I won’t tell...unlike Leon,” Chihiro sighed as he ducked under the baseball player’s arm, their face vanishing.

“So um...ya just wanted to show that I ain’t alone?”

“Nah man,” Leon began. “Well okay, not just that, but Chi here might help ya out! I mean I get all crazy ‘round water and like the art room’s kiln.”

“Wait what?” Mondo stared at Leon.

“Dude, I’m a hulderkall,” Leon explained.

“....riiight cause I know what the fuck that is.”

“It’s a male water sprite, that can bring good fortune if treated with respect, and is willing to watch charcoal kilns for people so they can sleep safely,” Chihiro explained. “It’s odd, the males are more like helping creatures than the females, but you cross them and well…”

“I’ll drown you.”

Mondo blinked and looked to Leon. “The fuck?”

“Well, hey, water sprite. So water makes it hard fer me ta hide all this,” Leon said. “And I...tend ta just stare at the kiln...it’s like comforting or some shit.” Mondo stared at him. “Jeeze….what I’m sayin’ is that we can help ya out with the whole new moon thing comin’!”

“Ah, is it affecting you?” Chihiro asked, voice laced with worry.

“I--er, no it ain’t!”

“You suck at lyin’ dude,” Leon teased.

“Shut up!”

“Mondo, please be honest.”

He couldn’t stop the growl that left him. Clamping a hand over his mouth once again.

“It’s alright Mondo,” Chihiro laughed softly. “If you hold back too much it can make it worse.”

The biker nodded slightly, and let his hand fall. “I...feel like...I feel like somebody just put a car battery in me ya know? I just...need ta do somethin’. Just move and do shit.”

“So...why dontcha?” Leon asked.

“Not like...not like this,” Mondo gestured to himself.

“So again...why dontcha?”

“Yeah sure, giant fucking hellhound runnin’ around Hope’s Peak is gonna totally be natural.”

“Well, you should do something though,” Chihiro said, finger tapping against where a cheek would be. “If you don’t you could become very unstable when the new moon comes.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Mondo groaned as he sank down and sat on Chihiro’s floor. “Taka an’ I are studyin’ Friday night.”

“Not if ya don’t do somethin’ ‘bout this now.”

“Shut up Kuwata!”

“He’s right though...think about it. What if you are with Taka, and you can’t keep yourself hidden? What do you think would happen?”

Mondo bit his lip. Dammit...dammit! B-but he couldn’t bail on Taka! He promised him. B-but if he didn’t do SOMETHING h-he might end up hurting the moral compass. In some way...

“Then what the hell can I do?!”

“Well, what did you do before coming here?” Chihiro asked.

“I dunno...I...never felt like this at home,” Mondo said. “I mean, I walked around like this more,” he added pointing to his ears.

“So...how ‘bout ya do that more?” Leon suggested. “And lemme finish! I mean like come hang with me and Chi alone and ya can let them out.”

“Think that’ll be enough?”

Leon shrugged. “Helps me out.”

Mondo sighed and looked to Chihiro. “What do you think?”

“I think it wouldn’t hurt,” Chihiro admitted. “I mean, I’m lucky, when I want to study or be alone in my room usually people let me be so I can be like this more. And Leon is right, it has helped him a lot.”

“Was the only way I got through swimming in gym.”

Looking between the two Mondo sighed and nodded. “Fine...cause I ain’t cancellin’ on Taka.”

“So it’s more like a date! Nice man!”

“It’s not a date!”

 

_\--Thursday: After School 17:00_

 

Mondo would refuse to admit it, but...it was working. At least he’d like to think it was working. He still felt anxious and like he downed three energy drinks, but he could at least focus!

Also didn’t feel like he was about to pounce on Taka whenever he saw him.

Yeah, THAT was a very good thing.

Taka seemed pleased with his change too. He swore the moral compass was going to still be upset with him after their botched study session.

Right now he was chilling out in Chihiro’s room with the programmer and Leon. Leon was laying on the floor, on his stomach. Fox tail out, and the hole right on display.

“So um…” Mondo reached out against his better instinct and touched the skin around the hole.  

Leon yelped and flailed a bit before rolling onto his back. “Don’t touch that!”

“Shit! Sorry! I don’t….fuck.”

Leon sighed. “It’s alright...least ya didn’t put anything in the--”

“It was an accident!” Chihiro exclaimed.

“I don’t think I wanna--” Mondo’s reply was cut shirt as they all heard knocking.

Leon scrambled to find his shirt, while Chihiro’s face reformed.

Mondo was pulling on his jacket when a voice called out. “I apologize for the intrusion Chihiro!” Taka’s voice rang clear. “But I was told I could find Mondo here. I need to discuss something with him!”

“Probably yer da~ate,” Leon teased quietly and was shoved aside when Mondo got up.

“Shut up,” the biker grumbled as he made his way to the door. “I’ll see you two later.”

“Stop by anytime Mondo,” Chihiro smiled sweetly and waved him off, as Leon just gave him a thumbs up. He opened the door, and Taka was standing right outside. “Ah...yeah bro?”

Taka stepped back so Mondo could close the door behind him. “Kyoudai, I was just making sure that our plans for Friday were still...ah…”

“Hey it was a man’s promise right? Dinner and studying. Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna forget.”

“I um...I just,” Taka hesitated for a moment. Mondo watch as the moral compass reached up to fiddle with high button on his uniform’s collar.“You just seem to be...spending more time with Leon and Chihiro the past two days. I...I thought that I, may have offended you.”

Mondo looked at Taka...and god fuck he just wanted to hug him. Hold him. Let him know that, _‘NO! No bro ya didn’t do anythin’! It’s me…’_ “Taka, bro...t-there’s no way ya coulda--”

“I was very curt with you after our last study session though! I...I...should have tried to understand that you-that there was something bothering you.”

“H-hey,” Mondo began, a hand settling on Taka’s shoulder. “Yeah I mean somethin’ was buggin’ the shit outta me, b-but Leon and Chi are, helpin’ me out. Okay?”

“I...see…”

“I-it’s not like I wouldn’t have gone ta ya!” Mondo added quickly. “Just..I-I’m already askin’ enough from ya! I-I don’t wanna just ask another thing ya know?”

“O-oh! I-well then...I suppose that does make sense,” Taka smiled softly--and goddamn if Mondo’s tail was out he KNOWS it would be wagging like crazy.

“So ah yeah…” Mondo rubbed the back of his neck. “W-we’re totally still on fer Friday, right?”

Taka smiled and nodded. “Absolutely!”

 

_\--Friday: Afternoon 12:00_

 

Shiiiiiit…

This was going to be bad.

Mondo knew it as soon as he woke up that morning.

It felt like his skin was two sizes too tight. He felt like he had like sixty-thousands bolts running through him. He could _feel_ his fire going out in his gut. He thought that his hanging out with Leon and Chihiro were gonna HELP with this.

So why the fuck was he feeling like, a hundred times shittier than he did on Monday!?  He needed to get out of this. He needed to stay focussed despite feeling like overheated garbage. There was no way in HELL he was going to back out of his plans with Taka!

“You look like shit man.”

Mondo looked over to Leon, arms filled with various snacks and drinks, how much did this guy freaking eat? “I feel like shit…”

“Thinkin’ of callin’ off yer date?”

“It’s not a date, and no way in hell,” Mondo argued.

“Ya know if he sees ya like this he’s gonna make you just go and rest,” Leon said as he popped a tab on one of the drink before handing it to Mondo. “Is it...ya know…?”

Mondo took the drink. “Fuck if I know,” he took a drink. “It ain’t my first new moon, but I never felt like this.”

“Well ya did say you were able to run around more back at home too,” Leon said as he sat down by Mondo and popped open another drink. “And like, didn’t you have some guys in yer gang like this too?”

Mondo looked over to Leon. For somebody who seemed and acted like a grade A dumbass, guys was pretty good at remembering things.

“Hey, Chi said we might be able ta sneak up into the the garden area, ya know on the fourth floor?I figured out how ta get it to ourselves fer like an hour, like during fifth and sixth period. So, ya might get a lap or two done there.”

“Wait what? How the hell did you manage that?”

Leon shrugged as he took a drink. “Ultimate Gardener got some sudden good luck with one of his plants he was growin’ in his room.”

Mondo stared at him and sighed. “Ya can’t go doin’ that shit, what if somebody catches you?”

“Don’t worry, I was real careful man,” Leon assured as he opened up one of his yakisoba buns and took a bite.

“....thanks...it might kick start my fire, I think that’s why I feel like crap.”

“Hmm?” Leon swallowed his mouthful. “Wait you can feel that? Man hellhounds are weird.”

“Said the dude who stared at the art kiln for an hour.”

 

 

_\--Friday: After School 16:15_

 

 

_He thought it was enough. He ran for almost an hour straight, before he really needed to call it for the day. He had to get ready for heading out with Taka._

_Chihiro and Leon asking again and again if he felt any better. Truthfully he still felt like shit, but he was feeling a bit better._

_He could probably make it through the rest of the night._

_Waving to the other two he made his way back down to meet up with Taka-the other waiting for him, punctual as ever._

_From there they made their plans. It took a lot of convincing, but Mondo got Taka to agree to go to one of the new places that just recently opened up. Chihiro said he, Makoto, and Kyouko all went there after their anthropology presentation as a way to celebrate getting the highest marks. The programmer was convinced that Taka would like it._

 

The sun was setting by the time they got there...and that’s when Mondo started to feel worse. Even worse than how he felt earlier that day.  

“Kyoudai? Are you alright? You...look pale.”

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine,” Mondo tried to play it off. “I’m good, come on let's head on it. Chi said this place is awesome.”

Taka eyed him briefly but nodded. The place was fairly busy. Voices clambering over the din of dishes and such. It seemed like a very lively place. Mondo grinned, and Taka tugged at the collar of his uniform jacket.

“Hmm? Ya can loosen that ya know,” Mondo said as he looked over.

“Ah no it’s fine,” Taka gave him a soft smile. “So do we seat ourselves?”

“Think so, come on, I see a place open in back,” the biker said as he grabbed Taka by the wrist and head back.

It was nice, for the first bit anyway. Though the longer Mondo stayed in one place the more he felt uneasy. He felt his left leg bouncing up and down. The tingling at the back of his skull was climbing down to his neck and spine. And it just grew worse when the last bit of sunlight gave way to the night.

“A-are you sure you are alright Kyoudai?” Taka asked, voice filled with worry.

“Y-yeah I-I’m fine! To-totally fine!” Mondo managed to get out. “J-just ex-excuse me,” he slide out from the booth and stood up, knees quaking some as he made his way back further, following the signs to the rest rooms.

Fuuuuck. He leaned heavily back against one of the stall doors, arms crossed over his lower stomach. He swears he could feel his fire flickering in and out. Just what the hell!? Why was this new moon making him feel like this!?

He covered his mouth as a low growl slipped through...and then his body lurched forward.

O-oh shit! Oh shit! W-what was...what was going on!?

Then he heard the door open again and several sets of footsteps entering the bathroom, voice chatting happily--only to stop when they heard violent banging inside one of the stalls.

 

Taka looked around the place. Mondo was gone for a while. H-he wasn’t sick was he? He should be resting if that was the case!

Ah wait, d-did he come because...because of what happened the other day? Taka frowned. Mondo wanted to make sure that he kept his promise, e-even though Taka wouldn’t blame him for not following through.

S-so if he was sick! If he was-then it was his fault that--that!

There was a shout and something loud crashing that had everyone stop talking and turn their attentions back. For a moment, there was no sound...it was completely silent.

And then…

Rushing down the halls was-was--!

Taka wasn’t sure what it was! But he could see that it was HUGE! It looked like a massive dog almost!

No! I-it was more than just a dog!

There was a crown of blazing red-orange fur that contrasted against the black, sharp horns and whip like tail--

A...a hellhound?

The beast was rushing through the restaurant, and was being pursued by a group of people. When it ran past, Taka was able to catch a glimse of its eyes.

Its purple eyes--

Mondo!?

 

 

_Friday: ??????_

 

 

Shit! Shit! Fuck this! What the absolute fucking hell!? This was more of less Mondo’s current mantra as he bolted out of the building. What the hell was going on with him!? Shiiit and he left Taka behind. He didn’t want to make the moral compass feel like he was stood up!

Juking left and right, trying his best to avoid pedestrians and keep out of read of the groups of teens trailing him--there was going to be no fucking way he’d be able to get back and just play it off.

Fuck! He couldn’t even get back to Hope’s Peak looking like this!

Shit SHIT! He just needed--needed a place to lay low for a bit! He veered  off into the next alleyway.

Footsteps raced past and Mondo heaved out a sigh, smoke seeping out from his mouth as he just collapsed trying to catch his breath.

Then...he heard somebody else enter the alley. It was only one set, so he could take them if he needed to but he...he didn’t want to get up. It felt like his fire completely died out.

“Mondo?”

Eyes opening wide as he lifted his head.

Taka...w-wait how did Taka!? No no! He shouldn’t--he shouldn’t be seeing him like this! He--

The moral compass stepped closer, albeit with more caution. “I-it is you, isn’t it?” Slowly, so very very slowly Taka made his way over to the panicked hellhound. “Y-you...you could have, just told me you were not feeling well.”

Mondo made a soft whine, ears going flat against his head.

Taka knelt down, not caring about getting his usually crisp white uniform pants dirty from the grime that covered the alleyway.  Reaching out, he ran his fingers thought soft patch of red-orange fur. It wrapped and molded around his fingers as if it were actual flames. “I...I am sorry. I-did I make you feel that you needed to come out tonight? I-I would have understood Kyoudai!”

Mondo whined again, head dropping to rest on one of Taka’s knees, the adrenaline was fading. He looked up to Taka with four, woeful eyes. He wanted to tell him he was sorry. How he didn’t want to hide this. That he wanted to tell him about this as soon as they vowed to be soul brothers.

“Found ‘em!”

He nudged Taka with his snout, trying to get the moral compass to go, and just leave him. He should just get out of here!

Taka grit his teeth and gave a soft, almost loving pet to Mondo before standing. Instead of running off like Mondo expected, he instead turned and faced the group that were advancing to them.

He knew...they were only chasing Mondo down was because they were afraid. It was obvious. They couldn’t have been any older than them. Fueled by rumors and fear as to what ‘monsters’ could do to them.

Well, if they wanted a scare. He was going to give them one.

Taka stood tall as he made his way to them, undoing the high collar on his uniform’s jacket.

“Oh ya wanna fight too huh!?” One of the teens shouted.

Taka didn’t say anything. Instead he reached up and placed his hands just under his jaw. He closed his eyes. The group seemed to watch, confused and almost intrigued. And with little effort, Taka was able to lift his head right off his neck. Red smoke billowing out from the severed neck.

There was a shout as one of the teens stumbled back.

Shifting his hold so that his hand were mostly cradling the sides of his head and held it at chest level. He eyes popping open.

That had the other two start backing away...taking another step back as Taka stepped forward.

“H-h-he’s one of ‘em too!”

“Yes, I am,” Taka proclaimed.

“OH SHIT HE CAN STILL TALK!”

“FUCK THIS! I’m outta here!”

The group was running off, too scared to look back. Leaving Taka and Mondo alone in the alleyway.

Taka turned to face Mondo, eyes full of shame. With practice eased Taka’s head was placed back upon his neck before he went back to Mondo.

Mondo was pushing himself up, his body twisting and warping back to his human form. He was still exhausted and he could definitely feel his arms and legs cramping from over exertion, but he’d live. Taka was trying his best to redo the top most button on his uniform, but his hands were shaking…

W-was he worried that Mondo was going to...yell, or hate him, or something? Pushing himself up, his legs wobbled slightly under his weight as he staggered over to the other.

Taka gasped softly as he felt hands settled over his. Shyly he looked up to Mondo. Bracing himself for any sort of reaction. But the biker didn’t do anything...just, helped him button the last button on his uniform jacket.

“So...ah...yer one too?” Mondo asked, his hands staying in place.

“I...um...y-yes,” Taka admitted, feeling ashamed. “I-I’m sorry Kyoudai! I should have...I should have told you!”  

“Taka, bro...you weren’t the only one hidin’ somethin’,” Mondo sighed as he moved his hands to Taka’s shoulders. “I mean...didja just ferget me bein’ that big ass hellhound?”

“I...I suppose,” Taka said and jumped as he felt Mondo’s hands slide down his arms...and take his hands. “K-kyoudai?”

“H-how ‘bout-we just grab somethin’ the corner store and head back?” Mondo suggested. “Th-there’s somethin’ else I...need ta tell ya.”

“Ah? Kyoudai, you know You can tell me anything, correct?”

He was so damn cute. Ah screw it, those assholes were long gone, might as well just go for it. Mondo stepped closer to Taka. Those red eyes glancing up a bit unsure, completely nervous.

Letting go of one of Taka’s hands, Mondo reached up and cupped one of the shorter teen’s cheeks, before he leaned in.

Their lips met, and Mondo could feel the fire in him reignite.

Yeah...so maybe it didn’t go how he wanted it.

But who knew having it go so wrong...felt so right in the end?

 

_\--Epilogue: Tuesday After School 14:45_

 

“Kyoudai, no!” Taka shoved Mondo away. “This is not welcomed in a school environment!”

“It’s after classes,” Mondo pressed as he tried to pull the other to him. “Come ooooon, I can feel my fire goin’ out.”

It was his first new moon as an adult. Well, an adult hellhound.

Fucking...that was the whole reason! Damn hormones and instinct!

Stupid Daiya coulda fuckin’ told him earlier! But...hey, it worked out for the better in the end Mondo guessed. Gotta cute dullahan boyfriend outta of it, and now a chance ta just relax a bit and let his disguise fall.

Leon and Chihiro could just laugh at the two. They all were in Taka’s room; the moral compass being so relieved that there were more like himself here at this school. Knowing that he could undo that top button on his uniform that always irritated his neck.

“I said no!”

Mondo huffed slightly...before he smirked some. Taka knew that was a bad sign. And that tail of Mondo’s wagging just confirme--

“KYOUDAI!” Taka nearly screeched as he tried to push him away, but the biker having longer arms, and therefore having a better reach, just had his efforts be in vain.

Mondo was able to gently lift off the dullahan’s head from his body--and okay the kiss was nice. They were always nice with Mondo…

When Taka opened his eyes-ah, wait when did he even close them?-his head was back on his body. And Mondo was just sitting in front of him grinning happily, obviously very pleased with himself.

He should be mad...and he was but-but Mondo just  looked like a happy little puppy with how his ears were cocked and that tail thumping against the floor.

He sighed and gave Mondo a pat on the head--

And tried to ignore Leon’s hoots and cheering for them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> So we have Taka as a Dullahan-a headless spirit (the Headless Horseman being the most well known in western cultures). However there are tales of them also being spirits who can detach their head the connection between head and neck usually having either a black mist or flame spilling out from it. I just chose red cause red is Taka's color. 
> 
> Chihiro is a Noppera-Bo: the faceless ghost. Thought it would be fitting to them since well I like to think of them as genderfluid. (Yes in "With Hope" they identify male-but that's because that is what's best to identify as for the time being). 
> 
> Mondo is a Hellhound-I know I don't need to go into much detail there. 
> 
> However....
> 
> It's myth history time with MEDI!! 
> 
> Leon is a hulderkall. They are the male versions of Hulders/Huldras (seductive forest creature found in Scandinavian folklore). For the females they're depicted one of three ways; 
> 
> 1) They are protective of the holes in their backs because it prevents them from passing off as humans. They only way they can become fully human is to marry a human...and kill them-granted she'll do this to them if they see the hole in their back in the first place. 
> 
> 2) Are rather kind to those who are respectful to them-there is a story about a boy who was having difficulties catching fish on a riverbank. As he was about to give up and head home, he spotted a woman...and a tail peaking from under her skirt. Instead of drawing attention that he noticed  
> her tail, he simply pointed out that her underskirt was showing. For being kind and respectful she directed him down river a bit--where he caught his fill of fish. 
> 
> 3) Are for some reason, kind to charcoal burners, watching their charcoal kilns while they rested. Knowing that she would wake them if there were any problems, they were able to sleep, and in exchange they left provisions for her in a special place.
> 
> Males however aren't as known-other than the fact that they are not all that shy from showing off the holes in their backs. There are legends about them just strolling through town-or if they're REALLY full of themselves ride on horseback-, and drawing onlookers to them and leading them into the forest. 
> 
> I'm sorta going with a combination of all of them for the type Leon is.


End file.
